A Realized Truth
by phantomsonic
Summary: You know that plot twist thats been over used in the Harry Potter achcive? The One Where Harry joins the dark side? Heres my Percy Jackson version.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a foggy morning in the hills of New York. In the fog there was a boy. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. The boy was alone. Alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that for so long he had not been able to think. His thoughts, feelings, and chooses up to this point were not his own. They had been made for him. This boy, who had looks that were shockingly feminine in nature, was looking back upon all the decisions that he had never been able to make himself. Ones that were forced on him by his supposed friends and girlfriend. He realized that they were controlling him, using him. The boy was growing stronger and smarter every minute that he thought. He realized, that what he was fighting… was the side he wanted to be on, if only to exact revenge on the ones who manipulated him, and then throng him away, as if he were nothing. That boy was named Percy Jackson.


	2. Read with Trepidation

A/N: I am so happy to be writing this! Now since the only reason I'm writing this is because I felt that it had to be done, I will most likely put it up for adoption in the future. If I do I would still want to work with that person, on this story. For now I will do what I can. By the way the words right under this is actually the name of the chapter. Just thought I ought to let you know. And I don't own Percy Jackson and all of that rot.

**Read with Trepidation**

(Before)

_Oh how she had adapted to the raging waters and the rocking of the oaken vessel that her captor kept her on. The sea had begun to calm her sorrows from being away from her groom to be. The man had been the handsomest man she had ever known, before she laid eyes on the man who stole her to take to the high seas. The pirate of a man had muscles that bulged, and brown, waving hair, waving like the sea he plundered. But it was his, black, soul piercing eyes that took her breath away. She knew it was only a matter of time before the man demanded from her the very thing she was to give her husband on their wedding night, her virgi_-

"Percy!" The boy sitting on the cabin bed dropped his book suddenly, startled by the shrill voice coming through the door. The cover of the book on the floor had on it a woman in torn wedding dress, standing at the head of a ship. The man standing behind her was a rather stereotypical vision of a pirate. The title that the book was burdened with was "Castaway bride" despite the fact that the bride was kidnapped, not shipwrecked.

At the sound of the door creaking open, the boy panicked and made a mad grab for the book on the floor only to shove it rather violently under the pillow on the bed. It seemed that he had done it just in time for a blond haired girl to walk over to him. She gave him a calculating look.

"What's that?" The boy jumped.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" His voice seemed an octave above normal as he said that, but he did already have a slightly higher voice then most boys. He blamed his mother; she really had wanted a girl. That desire had unknowingly affected his growth in more ways than one, resulting in more feminine features, a higher voice, him questioning his sexuality, and the desire to read bad romance novels. All is the daily life of Percy Jackson.

Annabeth gave him a piercing look, at with he gave her a smile for. "Really, it's nothing!" He gave a small, pleading smile before standing and walking towards the blond girl. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking with her out the door and to the dining area.

_**(BRECK)**_

After breakfast Percy wandered off to his cabin alone. After carefully slipping inside, he locked the door. He sighed in relief. "I thought I'd never be alone." He muttered to himself. "Now back to my book." He said triumphantly. He walked over to the bed that he had claimed as his own, which was also the bed that he had been sitting on, reading, before Annabeth had dragged him off. He reached under the pillow and pulled out "Castaway Bride", the ridiculously named book. He snorted again at the title, as he always found himself doing when he went to read it. It really was a ridiculous name for the book. None the less he opened and began to read.

_-n body. At the sound of a shout from above her captor grabbed her, and dragged her down an oaken passage. She was thrown into the captains rooms, only to be locked in by the black eyed man. At the sound of canon fire, she shrieked. The ship rocked to and fro. As it shook again she climbed under the bed. Hours passed and she started to cry. Was the man that had taken her away still alive? Would she be taken away by other, more evil men now? She started to fall asleep, but then she was abruptly grabbed and yanked out from under the bed, making her whimper in fear. Was he Black eyed man come back to rape her? The thought frightened her greatly. Only to find the man that she was looking at was far different from the black eyed man, who was standing at the door looking rather disgruntled. The man that had pulled her out had sandy blond hair, breathtaking blue eyes and a handsome scar running from his right eye to his jaw. I was taken out of the room and back onto the deck and dragged near the planks used to cross from the invading ship to the black eyed mans ship. As soon as I saw the crew of the black eyed mans ship being released, I realized what was happening. I was a trade off! I was being sold for their freedom, like some castaway toy! A Castaway Bride! I turned to stare at the blond man. He grinned down at my look of horror._

"_Hello sweet. My name is Luke and I'm your new Master."_

It was there that the first chapter ended. At least Percy finally under stood why it was called "Castaway Bride."

A/N: Tell me how you liked it! I know it's not much, but near the end of it I figured out how this is going to fit together even better. Now review! They are my only pay from this.


End file.
